Chapter 5; Power Struggle!
With Buford and Baljeet down for the count at the hands of Edward and Warren, can Ferb avenge their losses? Plot "And Irving loses the duel!" the MC annouced. Irving had just been beaten by a man who was using Six Samurai, an archetype that was poison for Irving's deck, Irving used Wind-Ups, which was especially vunerable to Six Sams. Disapointed by his failure, Irving left the Duel Stage as the next two players prepared to duel. He then met up with the rest of the gang. "So Baljeet, Buford, and Irving are all down for the count huh?" Phineas asked. "Guess Ferb and Isabella and I are the only ones left of our group of six." he said. "Pretty Much." said a voice. It was Edward Van, who was going through his deck. "Why do you even care about this education-killing tournament?" Baljeet asked "I merely want to win the tournament to decide whether or not I'm better at the game than someone else." Edward said. "Now good-bye to you." he finished and left. "Let's not mind him." Isabella said. "Yeah, hey Ferb, aren't you dueling next?" Phineas asked "I believe so." Ferb replied. "Let the next duel begin!" The MC yelled "It will be Ferb Fletcher vs. Dean Benton!" Both Players placed their decks up onto the arena, cut and shuffled each other's decks, the coin flip determined that Dean would go first. "I think I'll activate Foolish Burial and place Plaguespreader Zombie into the Graveyard, next I'll activate Plaguespreader's effect, placing one of the cards in my hand to the top of my deck to summon it back from the graveyard!" PLAGUESPREADER ZOMBIE Lvl 2: DARK ZOMBIE/EFFECT ATK: 400/DEF: 200 "Next I'll summon Mezuki!" MEZUKI Lvl 4: DARK ZOMBIE/ EFFECT ATK: 1700/DEF: 800 "Now I tune my level 2 Plaguespreader with my level 4 Mezuki to synchro summon Revived King Ha Des!" Dean said. Revived King Ha Des Lvl 6: DARK ZOMBIE/ SYNCHRO ATK: 2450/ DEF: 0 "I think I'll also, what the.....?" Dean asked in amazement, he saw a female monster holding a red whip on Ferb's side of the field, Chaos Hunter with 2500 ATK, who had 100 more attack points than Ha Des. Chaos Hunter Lvl 7: DARK FIEND/ EFFECT ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600 "By discarding a card from my hand, I can summon Chaos Hunter when you have special summoned a monster." Ferb said. "Rrgh, I'll set two cards to end my turn." Dean said. "My turn, I activate Heavy Storm, which wipes out your two face down cards". Ferb said calmly. "Next I summon Chaos Shaman." Chaos Shaman Lvl 4: DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1000/DEF: 800 A man looking like a Native American appeared on the field. His robes were colored white with black flames. "Chaos Shaman's effect allows me to send one card from my hand to place one LIGHT or DARK monster in my graveyard. I send away two cards in order to send my LIGHT attribute Eclipse Wyern and DARK attribute Darkflare Dragon." "Eclipse Wyern's effect activates. The instant it touches the graveyard, one lvl 7 or higher LIGHT or DARK dragon type monster is banished. Since I have three DARKs in the Graveyard, Darkflare Dragon, Vice Dragon, and Dark Dragon Egg, I can now special summon Dark Armed Dragon!" Dark Armed Dragon Lvl 8: DARK Dragon/Effect ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000 "Now I banish Eclipse Wyern and Dark Dragon Egg to special summon Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning!" Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning Lvl 8: LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 The audience looked at the swordsman decked out in blue and yellow armor and knew that the duel was over. "Eclipse Wyern adds my banished Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to my hand and Dark Dragon Egg special summons any dragon that I chose from my hand. I special summon my Red-Eyes!" The giant armless steel dragon appeared and roared. Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Lvl 10: DARK Dragon/Effect ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400 "Attack", Ferb commanded. I won't describe what happened, the outcome's obvious. "Ferb wins!" the MC yelled. Previous; Chapter 4; Koa'ki Meirus vs. Blackwings! Next; Chapter 6; Lightsworn's Wrath! Category:Fanon Works Category:A Centi-Duelist Tournament Category:A Centi-Duelist Tournament Chapters